Someone Like You
by Drea Jackman
Summary: Regardless of the weather, Logan & Max go for that spin in the park. Set after the final scenes of '411 on the DL'. Sequel to 'Not Alone After All. (Revised: Lyrics to Van Morrison's 'Someone Like You' added plus a few alterations)


TITLE: Someone Like You  
  
WRITTEN BY: Drea Jackman  
  
EMAIL: DreaJackman@Literati.co.uk  
  
RATING: PG-13   
  
SUMMARY: Regardless of the weather, Logan & Max go for that spin in the park. Set after the final  
scenes of '411 on the DL'. Sequel to 'Not Alone After All.'  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters involved. They belong to Cameron/Eglee Producions :(  
  
ARCHIVE: If I've said yes before I'll say it again, otherwise email me 'n' lemme know.  
  
FEEDBACK: Don't make me beg, please? ...D'OH!  
  
A/N: Christmas revision. What would a fic called Someone Like You really be without the lyrics  
to Van Morrison's Someone Like You included? For your atmospheric pressure, I give you the  
lyrics to SLY (in ~*~'s). Hope it improves the ambiance of the work :) Enjoy!  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
~*~  
I've been searching a long time  
For someone exactly like you  
I've been travelling all around the world  
Waiting for you to come through  
  
Someone Like You  
Would make it all worthwhile  
Someone like you  
Would keep me satisfied  
Someone exactly like you  
~*~  
  
The ride down in the elevator was made in silence. Not an awkward one that held them in it's  
grasp or one that had to be filled for comfort's sake, but a companionable one both enjoyed in it's  
entirety. The feeling in it's simplest form was warming and equally welcomed by them both.  
  
When they finally made it to the doors of Foggle Towers the storm was in full force. The  
downpour of rain was falling straight and the haze it sprayed back up into the air as it hit the  
concrete surface of the street came up as high as Max's waist. Not wanting to stand around all  
night, Max left Logan's side and stepped out into the rain. Stopping only a few steps away she  
turned back to face him.  
  
Logan's breath caught in his throat for the briefest of seconds as he took in Max's current  
appearance. The heavy rain was already working it's way through her dark curls and running  
down her golden skin as she tilted her head to one side, not flinching at the weather in the  
slightest. Suddenly he felt the smallest pang of guilt because he'd been the one to suggest the  
whole thing, yet he was still warm and dry. Hands on wheels he began to roll down onto the  
street slowly. So slowly in fact, Max almost missed the fact that he'd actually begun to move at  
all.  
  
"Coming?" she chimed, beginning to smile again as she extended her hand to him.  
  
This was a game at no mistake. Logan knew it and Max knew it. More importantly it was a fun  
game, one both of them were in desperate need of. Letting the forward momentum of the chair  
carry him to her, Logan extended a hand to meet hers. Taking it gently he answered, "Right  
behind you."  
  
Suddenly the grip on his hand tightened and his smile gave way to a hint of the worried frown he  
usually bore at such times. He found himself propelled into a position in front of her as he  
craned his neck round to see what she was up to. He jumped as two strong hands gripped his  
shoulders gently.  
  
"How do you feel about taking things a little faster?" she asked, a hint of hidden playfulness in  
her teasing tone.  
  
Logan's mouth fell open slightly as he mulled over the various literal and possible meanings  
behind her choice of words. Deciding that he had nothing to lose from taking a chance he  
realized that he may as well play her at her own game. Turning his head as far as he could to  
face her he leaned toward her.  
  
"I dunno," he began, voice laved with undertones. "How fast do you wanna go?"  
  
Max felt a rush wash through her at the sound of his voice. The chill that followed was only one  
brought on by actually processing the answer he'd given. Smiling to herself she maintained her  
grip on his shoulders as she leaned closer, her lips stopping just by his left ear.  
  
"I can go pretty fast," she purred in his ear. "But can you handle that kinda fast?"  
  
Logan swallowed hard knowing that even though he was probably imagining it, all images of the  
hidden meanings and direct words were definitely not ones of a platonic relationship. The  
constant and repetitive use of the word 'fast' was beginning to build up in both of them and a  
vent was urgently needed for the escalating tension.  
  
"Hey, I got whatever you can throw at me," he responded, stepping up to her challenge with  
renewed confidence.  
  
"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"Scare me," Logan joked as he felt the sudden jerk of the wheels under his hands.  
  
Pulling them back out of the way Logan found himself being pushed along the street towards the  
ark at the far end at an amazing rate. He was exhilarated to say the least. Max was just  
enjoying the obvious fun he was having as his untamed laughter drifted back to her. Her hands  
were splayed out over the back of the chair, pushing in only the right spots so as not to cause  
the chair to tip. Her job may have been made easier had there actually been handles present,  
but she'd manage all the same. If he did tip over it wasn't like her arms wouldn't be there to  
catch him or anything anyway, or so she reassured herself.  
  
As they reached the gateway Max slowed down a little as they fell silent once more. Giving him  
one last push up the path Max let him go and walked to a nearby bench. Logan wheeled up by  
her side and stopped, his hands resting gently on the rims by his sides. The rain had now  
worked it's way over almost every inch of them both, by neither showed signs of bothering. As a  
few more drops of rain worked their way down Logan's forehead and over his face he found Max  
looking at him thoughtfully.  
  
~*~  
I've been travelling a hard road  
Baby lookin' for someone exactly like you  
I've been carrying my heavy load  
Waiting for the light to come shining through  
~*~  
  
Max had sat down on the end of the bench, her arms casually thrown over the arm ledge as she  
watched Logan.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Logan asked, his voice only just audible to Max over the downpour.   
Another peal of thunder crashed above them followed closely by a flash of lightening.  
  
"That your ex is THE dumbest woman on the planet," she answered directly at first, her voice  
growing distant as she looked him squarely in the eye in completing her answer with what was to  
follow. "She really hurt you didn't she."  
  
"Max," he began a little taken aback by her candor. "I thought we'd dealt with this already. We  
came out here to,"  
  
"To what?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Logan answered honestly to the best of his ability. "Cheer ourselves up maybe?"  
  
It was the only answer he could offer that sounded better than the awful truth. That he felt  
lonely. All his money, all his wealthy lifestyle could afford and there he was, still the naive  
dreamer being taken advantage of for his money and thrown aside. No woman had ever really  
been the one for him and he pushed his feelings for Max back out of the way. He couldn't bear  
to find out that he was just being used again. No, he berated himself for thinking that. Max may  
not have shared his feelings, but she wasn't using him. She was a better person than that.  
  
"Maybe. Is it working?"  
  
"You are," he replied without thinking, his voice almost reverent. But, hearing the words aloud  
frightened him right back into the shell he'd slowly emerged from. Fact was, it was true. It wasn't  
the park, or the rain. It was simply Max, although there was never anything simple about her.  
  
~*~  
Someone Like You  
Would make it all worthwhile  
Someone like you  
Would keep me satisfied  
Someone exactly like you  
~*~  
  
Max thought over his words, still a little surprised herself. It was a quick flash of the man who'd  
tracked her down at Crash a few months ago, so confident in his pursuits. The pair simply stared  
at each other. Max watched as the rain was beginning to push more and more of Logan's usual  
array of spikes down and proceeded to leave trails down his jawline, disappearing into the  
stubble there.  
  
Logan watched as the rain poured over Max's golden skin and felt the growing need to fun a  
hand through her tousled, wet locks increasing with every new drop of water that flowed over her  
lips. At that moment Logan even found himself brimming with jealousy, another growing longing  
to touch her lips with his own as gently as the free flowing liquid.  
  
Silence. Not a single word uttered between them as the storm grew more and more violent  
overhead. It was almost as if the storm was responding physically to the passion that was  
arising in both of them by the second. The thunder was rumbling every few minutes now and the  
lightening that followed came in multiple bursts. Finally sensing it was time to do something  
Logan wheeled back from the bench all of two feet and turned slightly to face down the path.   
Max looked at him and nodded, immediately understanding.  
  
Standing up she walked just ahead of Logan as he wheeled up alongside to catch up. It was like  
some silent understanding they both shared. As long as they were together, no matter what their  
lives could throw at them, they'd never really have to be alone. Knowing that the other was there  
for them served as a big turning point in their relationship.  
  
"She didn't deserve you, Logan," Max said finally breaking the tangible silence between them. "I  
hope you know that."  
  
"I suppose believing it's a little harder to do," he said pushing the wheels a little harder.  
  
Noticing his physical reaction more than his verbal one, Max decided that this time she wasn't  
going to back off, even if he wanted her to.  
  
"So take my word for it," she pressed.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" he asked glancing up over his shoulder to see her face.  
  
"You bet your ass you don't."  
  
Logan smiled a little at her attitude. Always presenting a touch exterior Logan knew that behind  
it was the girl he found himself thinking of more and more. He'd fallen for her in a big way. The  
question was, could she ever feel the same way about him? A genetically superior female,  
perfect to him in every way, interested in or even loving a cripple like him. Still, there was  
something about her that always made him hope.  
  
"Seriously," she continued as they left the park and headed back up the street towards Foggle  
Towers. "You deserve better."  
  
"Someone like you?" he tested, feeling his courage fire again.  
  
Max caught the underlying question, but for the sake of avoiding the issue until the right moment  
she glazed over it.  
  
"Wouldn't go that far," she said taking time to make sure he could read her meaning and not take  
offense immediately. "I am perfect y'know."  
  
"That you are," his voice drifted back to her wistfully over the growing storm.  
  
Max blushed very slightly, stopping as they drew up in the street outside Fogle Towers. There  
the pair stayed dripping wet under the shelter of the doorway. Both were all too aware that had  
their little spin been a date, this would've been the awkward moment of conquest, but it wasn't  
like that, not between them. They weren't like that.   
  
~*~  
I've been doin' some soul searching  
To find out where you're at  
I've been up and down the highway  
In all kinds of foreign land  
  
Someone Like You  
Would make it all worthwhile  
Someone like you  
Would make me satisfied  
Someone exactly like you  
~*~  
  
Logan looked up at her and finally felt like all his fear was gone. He only knew the gnawing pain  
that ate away at him inside. The pain of feeling like a useless cripple, the pain of feeling so  
lonely, but above all the pain of falling in love with someone who would never love him back.   
Even so, she made it all go away. In that instant of realization Logan knew exactly what he  
wanted.  
  
"It's still late," he said casually looking up at the flashes of light in the sky. "Doesn't look like it's  
going to let up anytime soon."  
  
"Pretty wild," she agreed looking out just like him.  
  
"You're still welcome to crash here the night. Guest room's all yours if you want it."  
  
"I guess I'm already here. May as well take advantage of the options available to me," she said  
without thinking, only realizing as she dropped her gaze to meet Logan's again.  
  
Logan's face had fallen slightly, again reminded of all those who'd pretended to care about him  
when all they'd wanted was something else. Help, money, a place to stay, it didn't matter.   
They'd never wanted him. Speaking openly Logan said what was really on his mind, leaving  
what was in his heart aside for the time being.  
  
"I don't think I want to be alone right now, that's all," he admitted, sounding defeated for doing so.  
  
"Logan," Max responded immediately, placing a firm hand on his shoulder as she stood by his  
side. "When I said I was looking for someone to connect with all this time I always assumed it'd  
be Zack or one of the others. Someone like me who'd understand it all. Tonight I got to realize  
that, that someone's already in my life."  
  
~*~  
I've been all around the world  
Marching to the beat of a different drum  
But just lately I have realised  
Baby the best is yet to come  
  
Someone Like You  
Would make it all worthwhile  
Someone like you  
Would make me satisfied  
Someone exactly like you  
~*~  
  
Moving round to stand in front of him, Max crouched before him, her hands dropping to rest on  
his knees where she knew the feeling would be lost to him. Her eyes tried to find the same  
comfort in his blue depths, but his glasses were spattered and streaked with rain making his  
eyes harder to see clearly. Reaching out to his face slowly she gently removed his glasses to  
reveal his troubled eyes. She felt her features soften at the sight and her voice responded in a  
similar fashion.  
  
"Someone like you," she said softly, her eyes imploring his understanding.  
  
Logan swallowed hard again as he took in Max's actions over her words. She was actually  
crouched before him and not only that, but she was intimately close. She knelt between his  
motionless legs, her head coming level with his own as he sat back in the chair. Was this  
headed where he thought it could be? Was it all just some stupid day dream he was having and  
he'd snap out of it any minute to find that no, she hadn't come to his rescue earlier that night and  
he was still sitting all alone in his penthouse staring out at the storm. If that were true, then  
surely he'd not still be plagued by doubts.  
  
"I understand you Max, that doesn't make me worthy."  
  
Max smiled at little as the response formed in her mind's eye. Leaning deliberately close she  
slid one hand up into his still dripping, disheveled hair and ruffled it gently, spiking it back up  
again while her other hand slid inside the lapel of his leather jacket gripping it firmly in a fist.  
  
"No, but you understand me like no one ever has," she purred softly, her warm breath blowing  
each word and syllable over his face in a delightful play of sensations. The hand that had been  
in his hair came to rest draped around his neck as she moved to lean over him. "And that's  
enough."  
  
For brief seconds Logan's unshielded eyes gazed back at hers, his mind still trying to take in  
what it was she was saying to him. Before he knew it he found curiosity winning out as he leant  
his head up towards her, stopping with his lips only precious millimeters from hers as his eyes  
drifted closed. Max's own eyes drifted closed slowly, open bearly enough to catch Logan's  
innocent expression as he ventured forward. Gripping his jacket a little tighter she suddenly  
pulled him closer with ease and their lips met.  
  
Overhead the storm continued to rumble, the pair enfolded in it's midst, neither one of them  
alone.  
  
~*~  
Someone exactly like you  
Someone exactly like you  
Oh the best is yet to come  
Someone exactly  
...Like you  
~*~ 


End file.
